


My Doctor

by warlockdetective



Category: Doctor Who, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockdetective/pseuds/warlockdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Morgana Pendragon was 7 years old, she met a man. This man wasn't just any man. This man was extraordinary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do a crossover story that was slightly different from most of my crossover stories, because most of them don't have a happy ending for the most part. Anyway, I'm not sure if I like this, because I made this during a study period in school. Be honest.

When Morgana Pendragon was 7 years old, she met a man. This man wasn't just any man. This man was extraordinary. He had landed in her backyard in his magical blue box on the night of her 7th birthday. She was just about to fall asleep when she heard the box land, and her curiosity got the best of her. She stepped outside in her pajamas with a flashlight, looking at the ground in order to make sure that she wouldn't step on anything sharp. That's when she crashed into him. Well, actually, she accidently stepped on his left foot, causing him to cry out in pain and startle her.

"Are you lost, sir?" Morgana asked, concerned about this man. The main reason she was concerned was because no one ever, in any state of mind, came to visit her family, never mind her.

"I don't believe so. Are you Morgana Pendragon?" the man asked.

"Yes...I am. Why do you ask? I'm not important enough that people would want to see me," she replied hesitantly.

"Not important? Why, I've met many people in my life, and I haven't met anyone who wasn't important!" he replied.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm the Doctor!" the man answered.

Morgana was confused. She had never heard of anyone named "the Doctor." However, she didn't ask why that was his name, for she thought that it would be rude. Instead, she asked, "How old are you?"

"I'm 907 years old," the Doctor replied.

"Are you some sort of alien or something?" she asked.

"Technically, yes," he answered.

Instead of being scared like most girls her age would, she was excited. "Then that means that you have some sort of spaceship, right?" she asked.

"Well, yes, but-" he started.

"Can I see it?" she asked eagerly.

Sighing, the Doctor answered, "I suppose so, but I don't think that you'll understand it."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You came here in a blue telephone booth? How can you even fit everything in there?" Morgana asked, looking at the closed box.

The Doctor then opened the telephone booth and led Morgana inside. She was in awe, for she couldn't believe her eyes. It was impossible. It was beautiful. It was proof that the imagination could overpower reality. It was bigger on the inside. "Well, what do you think?" the Doctor asked.

Morgana couldn't help it, but she hugged the Doctor, who hesitantly hugged her back. "It's so beautiful," she answered.

The Doctor thought for a minute, and then asked, "Morgana, would you like to be my companion?"

Morgana thought for a minute, and then sadly answered, "I'm sorry, Doctor, but I can't. As much as I'd love to be your companion, I must stay with my family, for it would pain me to leave them."

"I understand," the Doctor replied sadly, "Well, before I go, let me give you something." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a locket. "This locket is made out of jadeite, one of the rarest gems in the world. Whenever you change your mind, just open the locket, and I'll come. I promise." And with that, Morgana put on the locket, and left the Doctor alone in the magical phone booth. The last thing she remembered was hearing the phone booth leave the yard, and then she fell asleep in the yard, wearing the locket. That's why when she woke up the next morning, she thought that it was all a dream. However, when she woke up, much to her relief, she was still wearing the locket.


	2. The Return

On the night of her 19th birthday, Morgana was alone. Her father had died a few months ago, and her brother Arthur was on a date with his girlfriend Gwen. She didn't do much, for she couldn't do much. All that she could do was think.

It had been 12 years to the date since she had met the Doctor, and she told anyone that would listen to her about that magical night. Unfortunately, not many people believed her. They thought that she was stupid and insane. They told her every time that it was just a dream, but she always protested and showed them the jadeite locket the Doctor gave her. Even then, however, they didn't believe her. She still wore the locket, but she had never opened it. She decided to keep her promise to the Doctor, for she loved him more than any man she had met, even though it had been 12 years since she saw him.

That night, however, she walked to her backyard and made a decision. Hesitantly, she opened the locket. She looked inside the locket, but there was nothing in it except for a quote in Latin. This is what it read:  
"Usque ego te diligebam."

"I'll love you until the end," Morgana translated. She then looked up in the sky and began to wait for the Doctor. Seconds passed, then minutes, then hours, until finally she couldn't bear it any longer. She began to sob, for she found herself beginning to lose faith in the Doctor. "Doctor! Where are you? I've changed my mind! You promised that you'd come! I love you, Doctor! I need you!" she cried. Suddenly, she heard the sound. It was the sound that she had heard all of those years ago. It was the Doctor's magical blue box, and it was right behind her. Slowly, she turned to face it, and the Doctor left the box.

"Hello, Morgana," the Doctor replied.

"Doctor!" Morgana cried, and embraced him. She was still crying, but these tears were tears of happiness. Hesitantly, he returned the embrace.

"You haven't changed much since I last saw y-" the Doctor started, but he couldn't finish what he wanted to say, for Morgana cupped his face with her hands and kissed him. Hesitantly, the Doctor returned the kiss. "You were true to your word. Now that's a nice change for once." the Doctor replied.

Morgana laughed and replied, "Of course I was! Now come on. Show me what you want me to see."

"Well, let's go! Why are we wasting time?" the Doctor replied, and the two of them entered the magical blue box.


End file.
